sk8er boi
by moonpegasus-88
Summary: I decided to do this again because the other had to many misspellings


A/N: Ok I know this has been done a hundred times but I just had to do it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Avril Lavignes sk8er boi .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SKATER BOY  
  
He was a boy she was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
~Ishida residents~ BEEP! BEEP! An alarm rang threw the room as it was knocked off by a hand. Then there was a yell "Matt get up its time for school". The boy or Matt As he was called popped up and ran a hand threw his blonde hair. He got up and got dressed in his uniform and to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
~Tanichiwa home~ (is that how you spell it?) Meanwhile somewhere not to far was a girl fixing her who was wearing A uniform too. She brushed her pink hair and fixed it up. The girl heard a voice say "Mimi yolies here its time to go to school" "ok mom"  
  
He was a punk she did ballet What more can I say  
  
As Matt rode down the street on his skateboard with his best friend Tai kamiya, He couldn't stop thinking about Mimi. Until he was interrupted by Tai "hey matt you ok" "Yeah, why" "because where at school and you haven't stopped" "Oh, sorry". He got off his board and started walking, stopped when he saw her. Her and her friends were talking About whet they did during ballet practice, "Matt what are you looking at" "Huh" both Matt and Tai turned around to see there other best friend sora tanouchi.  
  
He wanted her shed never tell but secretly she wanted him as well But all of he friends stuck up there nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
"Are you looking at Mimi again Matt" "Yeah so I was thinking of asking her out" Sora seemed to be hurt but only Tai seemed to notice. "Oh" Was all Sora said. "Matt I don't know about this what if she says no" exclaimed Tai "Well then that just means that she's like all of her stuck up friends" matt said as he walked to Mimi. "Hey Mimi" Mimi turned around to see Matt. "Oh hey Matt". All of her friends just made weird faces.  
  
He was a skater boy she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth  
  
"So. ..Mimi you umm doing anything this weekend." Mimi just stared and was about to say something when she was interrupted by Yolie "no way would she ever go with a skater boy like you so see ya later boy." Matt just turned around and left with Sora and Tai behind trying to comfort. "Yolie why did you say that" "because he may be cute but he will never be anything. Mimi you need someone who will make something of himself not a skater boy." "Well who else is there?" "Well there's izzy izumi and he'd never be distracted from you like that boy with his useless band" "maybe ill go see izzy later then" "good".  
  
5yrs from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
In an apartment building in obadaiba (didn't know how to spell it) set a young woman putting her baby to sleep. She went to living room to set. "I hate you izzy for doing this to me and the baby" She said as she through a wedding picture. "why did you leave me for that bitch yolie".  
  
Turns on TV. guess who she sees skater boy rockin up Mtv she calls up here friends they already know they've got tickets to see his show.  
  
Mimi decides to watch TV. As she watches she sees a very familiar face "MATT" She grabs the phone and calls her friends "hello takaishi residents" "Kari its Mimi have you seen matt on T.V. yet". "Yeah me and T.K have tickets you want to come" "yeah, Id like to see him again."  
  
She tags along stands in the crowd and looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
As she stood in the crowd she saw him look down at her he said, "I would like to dedicate this song to someone that I used to know." As she heard the song she realized that she still had feelings for him and that she never turned him down, but that bitch yolie did.  
  
He was a skater boy she said see yaw later boy he wasn't good enough for her Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth.  
  
As Kari, TK, and Mimi all went back stage. Mimi thought of what she would say, but when they got in his room they saw Sora inside instead of Matt. "hey guys. Mimi what are you doing here" " I.I came to see matt." "Oh well can I talk to for a sec." "S.Sure."  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boys mine now .we are more than just good friends this is how the story ends.  
  
"Mimi you just cant come in here like this." "Why" "because its to pain full for him to see you after what you did."  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see the man that boy could be there is more than meets the eye I see the soul that is inside.  
  
"What?" " Yeah Mimi you hurt him, I was there because I saw the soul that was inside." "Well I guess your right, can you tell them that I decided to leave." "Yeah I will" before she turned away she said, "Take care of him Sora." "I will Mimi I will"  
  
He's just a boy and im just a girl can I make it anymore obvious we are in love haven't you heard how we rock each other's world.  
  
"Where's Mimi?" Asked Kari "She decided to leave early" "Oh Ill call her later then, So are you and matt getting married yet" "Hopefully yes, but I don't know." "Hey, guys did you come to see me or Sora." "Both" TK and Kari said in unison. "Oh shoot Kari we gotta go sorry Matt, bye." "Hey Sora can I asked you something" "Yeah What?" "Will you marry me?" "Of course I Will Matt." "Sora you rock my world." They both kissed (eeeeeew grouse im usually a mimato fan, but I wrote this because it went better with the 02 ending.)  
  
Im with the skater boy I said see ya later ill be back stage at your next show Ill be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know.  
  
"Well I better go, but ill met you tomorrow at the studio, bye" "Bye" Matt sat down and thought 'I wander why Mimi was here and why didn't she say hi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O k that's it so what did you think. Was it good or bad well whatever just review. Bye 


End file.
